Spencer Crawford (TFD)
Spencer Crawford is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He is in a relationship with Jessica Hall. He worked at Arctic Research Station Alpha studying Alaskan weather and conditions at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska with his colleagues. Pre-Apocalypse Prior to the outbreak, Spencer had minor medical experience in the form of a CPR camp. A month or so before the outbreak began, Spencer was stationed at Arctic Research Station Alpha in a remote area of Alaska. In the time he was there, he started a sexual relationship with Jessica Hall. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" Spencer joins Jessica Hall outside as she watches over the Bensen brothers and they talk about their relationship before they’re interrupted when the boys find Nathan and they have to help bring him into the base. He later watches with the other scientists as Nathan is nursed back to health. Later, he is called to the infirmary by Dr. Stewart Parker and his assistant Charles Patel to look over Nathan’s infection, which he notes exhibits signs of a viral infection, which explains why the antibiotics weren’t working. Parker says it looked viral earlier, but Spencer defensively exclaims that he isn’t wrong. Parker assures him he’s right: it does look viral now. Because they’re out of antivirals, they’ll have to wait until after the coming storm clears to evacuate Nathan. "Pulse" Spencer is awoken that night to Parker’s screams after he is attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. He works with Jackson Bensen, Julia Wentz, and Edgar Anderson to pry Parker away and tie Nathan up. The group discovers that Nathan has no pulse, so Spencer wonders why he’s still moving, to which Parker has no answer. They also realize that bites are fatal. Sometime later, Spencer and Jess make love in their room. They hear a noise outside and Spencer goes to investigate, and when he opens the doors he sees the undead man the scientists have in quarantine having escaped and roaming the halls. The man attacks him, and Jess pulls him off and stabs the man with a knife she got from the nearby kitchen. This isn’t able to kill it, but it does let go of Spencer. The two of them run away and try to find the rest of the group. "Finders Keepers" He and Jess meet the others in the control room and listen to the discussion they have, finding out one of them died because of the undead man. Edgar notices they’re particularly upset and asks if they’re okay. Spencer rudely says they’re fine, but Jess explains their run in with the undead man, but expresses that they’re okay. Edgar suggests they get some rest regardless. That night, Spencer sleeps with Jess. The next morning, his blood is taken by Julia and Charlie and it’s revealed everyone has the disease, much to their shock. Spencer goes with Freida Marques and Meredith Bryan to the control room to call in an evacuation. They get in contact with the coast guard, but as Freida begins speaking he takes the microphone from her and calls it in himself. It’s revealed it could take some time because of complications on the coast guard’s end, and when Spencer asks what complications, he’s met with shouting and explosions on the other line. As the heaters shut down and the base begins to cool, Spencer finds Jess sitting alone in her room and sits with her, asking what’s wrong. She expresses that she can’t get over how close the two got to dying when the undead man attacked them. Spencer tries to comfort her, but julia walks in to give them some blankets. Spencer gives her a spiteful look and she apologizes and tells them they should go to the cafeteria with everyone else, the warmest room in the base, while they wait for the evacuation team to arrive. They reluctantly do. The evacuation arrives by twilight, and he boards with the others and is given thermal protective blankets to keep warm. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Spencer and the rest of the group are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomas Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them that they are not allowed to leave the Safe-Zone and that their first rule is “do no harm,” before separating them into houses. Spencer requests that he share a house with Jess, which he is granted. At the house, he worries that the other scientists know about their relationship because of his request they share houses, but Jess asks him if that’s seriously what he’s worrying about after all they’ve gone through. Spencer gives in, apologizing and saying he’s overreacting. He embraces her, telling her that he just wants what’s best for the two of them. Jess tells him he should start by trying to get on the military’s good side and not be a prick like he usually is. Spencer tells her he’ll pretend not to be hurt by it. Spencer heeds her advice and goes to Gates looking for a job. He is sent with Charlie to the medical tents, though he protests, saying he isn’t a doctor. Gates tells him he must help anyway, as doctors are in high demand as most are dead, and there are many patients in need of attention thanks to multiple explosions on the day of the outbreak. Spencer reluctantly follows Charlie to the medical tent. There, he watches as Charlie assists Dr. Corina Page in an operation on a man’s arm, but as another patient comes in throwing up, Page sends Charlie to help the man and calls Spencer forward to replace him by her side. Spencer is reluctant, but Page yells at him so he steps forward. She explains to him that the man she’s operating on sliced his arm pretty bad, nicking an artery. She forces him to assist her in the surgery to clamp the artery and close the wound, and Spencer almost throws up, but manages to hold through until the end. As they operate, they talk, and Spencer reveals that even though he’s had medical experience in the past, mainly through something he calls a “CPR camp,” he’s not much of a fan of blood. Page says she wasn’t either when she first started, and that she still isn’t. Later, at night, Spencer finishes his work at the medical tents and goes to a bar. He’s told by the bartender that alcohol isn’t allowed to be sold in the Safe-Zone, but the rule seems to largely be ignored, as most of her customers are soldiers anyway. Spencer wonders what happened to “do no harm” being the only rule, and the bartender flirtatiously tells him they have many rules that they don’t bother telling and don’t bother enforcing. A few drinks later, the bartender leaves to tend to another man just down the bar, who appears to be blatantly hitting on the bartender. Spencer watches on quietly, not interfering, until the man starts to get physical. Upset, Spencer approaches and drunkenly tells him to stop. The man confronts him and tells him it doesn't concern him and to move on if he doesn't want to get hurt. Spencer tells him arrogantly that he can’t get hurt. The man chuckles before throwing a punch, catching Spencer in the jaw. A bar fight subsequently ensues, until a few of the soldiers sitting in the bar get in between the two and break up the fight. As Spencer’s pulled out of the bar by the soldiers, the bartender mouths a thanks to him. He only gives a weak smile in response. "The Devil You Know" Spencer will appear in this episode. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers